This invention relates to a frozen dessert with chewing gum, and more particularly to a combination of a frozen dessert and chewing gum stick as the gripping element.
Heretofore, there has been known "ice sticks", "ice cream bars", "pops" comprising an ice candy, a water ice or an ice cream attached to a wood or plastic stick which can be gripped with one hand. In this type of frozen dessert, the wood or plastic stick is disposed of after eating of the dessert, resulting in unfavorable problems in environment and natural reasources.
The inventors have studied to use chewing gum as a stick in lieu of the wood or plastic stick, which is edible after consumption of the dessert itself. However, conventional chewing gum in the form of stick readily bent or breakable and thus presents difficulty in the preparation of the frozen dessert of this stick type.
Now it has been found by the present invention that the chewing gum in the form of stick (hereinafter, referred to stick chewing gum) may be provided having enough strength to endure bending and breaking when used as a gripping bar in frozen dessert. By using anhydrous crystalline glucose in stead of sucrose as a sweetener and reducing water content to about 1/4 of the conventional level and by subjecting the chewing gum to two aging steps, especially subjecting the finished stick chewing gum to a second aging under specified conditions, a stick chewing gum can be obtained which resists bending and breaking when frozen or when held in the hand as a gripping element.